zentiafandomcom-20200213-history
Divination Tube
Divination Tubes are the talismans used by Master Summoners in their rituals, drawing lots from them to form them into summoned golems, and using its powers of divination to reverse fortune into their favour. List of Divination Tubes Divination Tube *Level 1 *Notes: : Cannot be upgraded. No growth/skills/talents ?? Divination Tube *Level 5 *Upgraded with Shadow Stone *Talisman Skill : ?? : MP Cost: : Effective ??: *Growth : 1: <> : 2: <> : 3: <> *Talents : Tier 1: : <> : <> *Notes : You recieve this Divination Tube at level 5 from Taoist ?? along with a Shadow Stone. This Divination Tube cannot be upgraded past its initial stage to Doom/Draco prefix. Earth Divine Tube *Level 10 *Upgraded with Scarlet Stone/Altitude Jade *Talisman Skill Regenerate HP & MP. 6 min cooldown 30 Vigor : MP cost: ?? : Effective ??: *Growth : 1: +2 Spirit, +8 Attack. : 2: +50 max HP, +10 Defense. : 3: SPELL: Regenerate HP & MP. 6 min cooldown 30 Vigor : 4: +2 STR, +4 Spirit. : 5: +2 Spirit, +9 Attack. : 6: <> : 7: <> *Talents : Tier 1: : <> : <> : Tier 2: : <> : <> *Notes : You recieve this Divination Tube at level 15 from Captor ??, along with a scarlet stone. ?? Divination Tube *Level 20 *Upgraded with Scarlet Stone/Altitude Jade *Talisman Skill : ?? : MP Cost: ?? : Effective ??: *Growth : 1: <> : 2: <> : 3: <> : 4: <> : 5: <> : 6: <> : 7: <> *Talents : Tier 1: : <> : <> : Tier 2: : <> : <> *Notes : You recieve the ?? Divination Tube from your level 20 class quest. After completing the quest for the Summoning Charm, you will recieve a quest to defeat Blaze Ox, which includes this talisman as a reward. Blaze Ox can also drop this talisman. ?? Divination Tube *Level 30 *Upgraded with Scarlet Stone/Altitude Jade *Talisman Skill : ?? : MP Cost: ?? : Effective ??: *Growth : 1: <> : 2: <> : 3: <> : 4: <> : 5: <> : 6: <> : 7: <> *Talents : Tier 1: : <> : <> : Tier 2: : <> : <> *Notes : The major bosses of Water Palace can drop this talisman. You can also buy it for 20 ??/10 copper from the World Regime if you have attained at least Rank 9 reputation with them. ?? Divination Tube *Level 40 *Upgraded with Orange Stone/Force Jade *Talisman Skill : ?? : MP Cost: ?? : Effective ??: *Growth : 1: <> : 2: <> : 3: <> : 4: <> : 5: <> : 6: <> : 7: <> *Talents : Tier 1: : <> : <> : Tier 2: : <> : <> : Tier 3: : <> : <> : Tier 4: : <> : <> *Notes : ?? Divination Tube can be purchased from the Devil Tower Quartermaster for 10 Devil-Defeat Marks and 10 Gold. : ?? Divination Tube :*Level 50 :*Upgraded with Orange Stone/Force Jade :*Talisman Skill : ?? : MP Cost: ?? : Effective ??: *Growth : 1: <> : 2: <> : 3: <> : 4: <> : 5: <> : 6: <> : 7: <> *Talents : Tier 1: : <> : <> : Tier 2: : <> : <> : Tier 3: : <> : <> : Tier 4: : <> : <> *Notes4 : Draco Storm Divination Tube :*Level 60 :*Rank 2 :*Upgraded with Orange Stone/Force Jade :*Talisman Skill : ?? : MP Cost: ?? : Effective ??: *Growth : 1: Spirit +22, Attack +20 : 2: Physics +20, Physical Crit Rate +2% : 3: Strength +30, MR +12 : 4: Stamina +20, Attack +30 : 5: Storm Draco Spell : 6: Spirit +24, Stamina +20 : 7: Str + 15, Ignore Def +100 *Talents : Tier 1: : <> : <> : Tier 2: : <> : <> : Tier 3: : <> : <> : Tier 4: : <> : <> *Notes : ?? Divination Tube can be purchased from the Government at Capital City, need level 8 Rank Category:Classes Category:Talisman Category:Skills